


The Avengers Do Dragon*Con

by weesaw



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cosplay, Dragon Con, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesaw/pseuds/weesaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have an undercover mission at a fan convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Do Dragon*Con

“I just can’t believe this mission turned out to be a bust,” Steve said to no one in particular.

Tony jabbed at the elevator button again, and added a glare for anyone in the vicinity who looked like they might try to poach it when (if!) it finally arrived. “I can’t believe Coulson somehow got out of it in the first place. Since when do we get time off?”

“Well I still can’t believe you made Steve dress as Jack Harkness just so people would call him Captain all weekend. Does that coat even qualify as a costume?” Bruce had talked his way out of a costume of his own, but Tony had still managed to wrestle him into a shirt that said YOU WOULDN’T LIKE ME WHEN I’M ANGRY. He had drawn the line at taking a picture with Lou Ferrigno though.

“Speaking of things that don’t qualify as costumes,” Tony said as he turned to glare at Clint. “Why couldn’t you just wear what I picked out for you?”

“I’m not dressing like some girl from the Hunger Games!”

“You’re wearing a skirt!”

“It’s a kilt! And I like the airflow!”

A group of girls started to approach their elevator. The tallest yelled “KILT!” and the rest yelled “DAMMIT!” Tony considered actually growling at them before they veered off toward another bank of elevators.

“Plus the ladies love it!” Clint grinned.

“Not to mention it’s done a pretty good job of keeping him from climbing things,” Natasha said.

Thor laughed. He was, to the surprise of absolutely no one, having the most fun. They had decided to let him come dressed as himself, and he was insisting on taking photos with anyone else in a Thor costume.

“Besides, I still don’t understand what you’re supposed to be,” she added.

Tony flapped his arms around. “I’m Tony Stark as Batman!” Even Thor stopped high-fiving strangers to give him a blank look. “Trust me, it’s genius. And somewhere in Gotham, Batsy is really annoyed. Well, more annoyed than usual. Anyway, you’re just wearing brown goggles. That’s not a costume.”

Natasha made a minute adjustment to the tiny top hat she was wearing. “It’s steampunk.”

She was saved from having to explain herself by the elevator’s ding. Just as Steve maneuvered Thor away from the crowds and back to the elevator, the door opened and they were surrounded by a sea of USO dancers. The only person blushing more than Steve himself was the Captain America who was left behind in the elevator, although it was hard to tell under all the lipstick marks he was left with. As the Avengers piled in around him, his blush deepened. It might have had something to do with the way Clint was staring at him with a grin that just got wider as the Cap’s face grew more red. When they finally arrived at his floor, the cosplayer shouldered through the crowded elevator. He was almost free, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“So,” Clint said conversationally. “Are you having a nice vacation, Phil?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you want steampunk!Black Widow but are too lazy to write a period piece. High fives for Stevie and KL for sparking the idea via twitter!


End file.
